Nia
Nia is the tertairy tritagonist. she is a shy and sweet Turkish Van. She Is Often Seen With Mimi The other Canimals (Including Mimi) protect Nia as much as they can, unless of course they're teasing her themselves! Spike is Nia's enemy. Nia may seem weak, but she does have a secret weapon that will get her out of any tight spot - a supersonic scream that will literally blow you away. (Unfortunately it also can be triggered by unexpected noises, sudden movements and giant squirrels.)oh and leon is invading mimi and fizzys part of the canimals wiki this is a leon raid and after mimi is finished hes coming for you nia Gallery Nbh-033.jpg Lady_palutena_in_ssb4_by_jxbermudez27-d7ltibp_-_Edited.jpg Stage.png Nbh-2.png|Young Nia. canimals.png|fia|link=fia is brother of nia but some times gets bull by paul Forms. Fia Fia is a tomboyish female stepsister of Nia. MLP Spike stole her diamonds when Lyra was 9. PS ulyfan says WHY THE HELL IS MLP PUT IN THIS Nick Nick is a Canimal Nia's Father to an Aged 30 Years Old Parent Turkish Van Kitten. He Always Becomes Nia's Parent to Keep Tonya's Daughter Lyra, Tonya's Son Nio, Tonya's Daughter Nia and Tonya's Cousin Young Nia. Tonya Tonya is a Canimal Nia's Mother to an Aged 30 Years Old Parent Turkish Van Kitten. She Always Becomes Nia's Parent to Keep her 12-year-old daughter Lyra, Her Son Nio, Her Daughter Nia and Her Cousin Young Nia. Tonya's birthday was April 21st, 1999. Young Nia Young Nia is a Canimal Bowtieless Nia Turkish Van Kitten. She Always Has A Flashback to Her Younger/Toddler Years, and Has Pink Cheeks and White Glossy Dots on Her Eyes. She Wears A Yellow Thick Pajama Top, A White Thick Diaper Under A Yellow Thick Pajama Skirt and A Small White Bib. She Has A Smaller Eyes Than Curious Canimals Nia, and Doesn't Wear A Bowtie. She Does Anything and Cries A lot. So She Stops Crying A Lot. She Goes to Her Parents Nick and Tonya. She Gets Held by Canimal Tonya. She Likes Nick Standing There Again Here Now. She Holds The Bottom of Her Skirt. she was given to mimi, her closet babysitter to take of her, and now, her friend. HENPY MADE IN 1929 Nio Nio is a Canimal Nia's Brother Turkish Van Kitten. He Wears A Blue Jeans Under An Orange Shirt. When He's Younger, He Wore A Yellow Jeans Under A Yellow Shirt. Lyra Lyra is a Canimals Nia's 23 yr old Sister Turkish Van Kitten. She Wears A White can Under A Pink Dress. She Becomes A grown kid, Lyra Wears A Pink Dress and A White Thick bowtie, and she helps Nia to be safe and tough and she leave her with mimi for Nia to seek her fortune. bonnie THE BUNNY bonnie is a 19-year-old female BUNNY. She is blow me's stepsister. Trixie being in 420th place. But she likes 1st place over her FRIENDS FREDDY. In FRETrixie lets out a reall Category:Characters Category:The Crazy Clock Mix-Up Mystery Category:Sand City Category:Nia's House Category:Nia's Family Category:Nia's Townsville Category:Twilight Category:The Twilight Saga: New Moon Category:Alpha and Omega Category:WALL-E Category:Minor Characters Category:Cats Category:Nice